The Girl With The Deceptively Tall Knock
by YumKiwiDelicious
Summary: Lindsey's point of veiw while she's waiting to hear from Slevin after being "killed" by Goodkat. turned back into a one-shot.


**Ok I decided to revert this back into a one-shot. I simply don't have anymore ideas, so it'll just end where the movie ends.**

I paced nervously through the small apartment going over everything again in my mind. Goodkat thought I was dead. That was good. Slevin…or…Henry knew that I wasn't. Also good. Now all I had to do was wait until Slevin/Henry killed the last of those mobsters thus avenging his parents. Not good.

It's so confusing sometimes. Well I guess it'd be confusing for anyone in my situation. Girl meets guy. Girl falls in love with guy. Girl finds out guy is on a crusade to kill his parents killers. But then hey, who said love was easy?

I wondered what my parents would think when I just disappeared. What would happen to my apartment? Who would replace me at the morgue? So many things to worry about. And it didn't even have to be this way! I could just go to the police. Tell them everything. About Goodkat, about The Rabi, about The Boss. Everything! But then that would mean turning in Slevin too…

I let out an exasperated sigh and fell down onto the couch. Rubbing my temples I leaned forward on the cushion. For the first time in a long time I was at a loss for words.

"Oh God Slevin," I moaned, "come on!" The phone rang at that exact moment. My spine snapped into an almost painful straightness. I leaned slowing towards the phone, my finger tips shaking. Picking up the receiver I placed it to my ear…

"_The phone is going to ring. Pick it up but just incase it's Goodkat, don't say anything. I'll tell you when it's done and what to do." He said confidently, rubbing my shoulders against the chill._

"_Ok," I replied nodding slowly._

The phone was silent on the other end and I let out a shaky breath. Was it Goodkat? Did he know?

"It's over Lindsey," said a deep even voice. I sighed in relief and clutched the receiver with both hands.

"Slevin…I…mean Henry," I began shakily. Maybe I should call the whole thing off. Maybe I should run. Escape.

"Meet me at the airport tomorrow morning," he interrupted. This was a lot harder than I thought it'd be. My heart raced in anticipation. Now was my moment! My chance to get out of this before it got worse!

"Do you understand?" he pressed.

"Y…yes I do," I answered instead, "I'll be there." Damn. I couldn't do it. I couldn't be without him. The very idea scared me. He'd saved my life. I loved him.

"Don't worry Lindsey," he said, his tone softening, "everything's going to be ok."

"Ok," I replied quietly, still arguing with myself in my mind.

"Lindsey?" he said suddenly.

"Yes?" I said snapping back to reality. Inner battles were a bitch!

"I love you," he said. I could hear that natural smile in his voice. The kind he had on that night we spent together. I sighed again and felt all my arguments fly out the window. Everything _was _going to be ok.

"I love you too," I said smiling. I knew I could do this now.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he assured me.

"Right," I said nodding despite myself, "tomorrow. Are you sure Goodkat has no idea?"

"Positive," he laughed. I laughed with him. We could do this.

"Ok…well…bye," he mumbled.

"See you tomorrow James Bond," I teased. He laughed and then the line went silent. I sighed and replaced the receiver. Staring around at the hotel room filled with my luggage I relaxed a bit. I was perfectly safe now. No mobsters were out to get me and Mr. Goodkat was none the wiser. I had no reason to get so worried earlier. I wondered if Slevin ever got like that before killing someone…

"Ataraxia," I mumbled to myself recalling the funny little condition that caused him to be free of worry. "Or any other pre-occupation," I finished my thought, quoting Slevin from our third apartment encounter.

Pushing myself off the couch I got ready to go to sleep. Tomorrow would be another crazy, fun-filled day with my assassin boyfriend. I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

The alarm screamed in my ear for the fifth time and I smacked the snooze button -maybe a bit too hard- another time. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Damn," I mumbled angrily, "I was having a good dream."

I had been. I was dreaming about Slevin and then-

My hand shout out and clutched the cold sheets on the other side of the bed. Nothing…or rather no one.

"Slevin?" I called into the emptiness of the hotel room. No answer. Finally I remembered that I was supposed to be meeting him at the airport in…

I checked the clock…

Two hours!!

Throwing myself from the bed I rushed to the bathroom. I really had to break the habit of hitting the snooze button.

I brushed my teeth and decided to leave my hair in its bed-head disarray. It didn't look _that _bad. I dressed in a hurry cursing my obsession with stocking as I jumped into mine. Gathering my little bit of luggage I threw a scarf round my neck and pushed my self through the door after stealing one last glance at the clock.

Only an hour and fifteen minutes left to check out and get to the airport!

**yaddayaddayaddayadddayaddayadda**

I stood at the edge of the aisle watching him. He was so close. Finally, here he was! I didn't move any closer. I just stood there…watching him. His head was resting in his hands and he was breathing deeply. _He must be tired._

I didn't make myself known just yet. I was still kind of afraid. At that moment I felt like running to him and running in the other direction at the same time. So I stood and waited until one emotion made itself more…persuasive.

Yep. Any second now I'd know exactly what to do. Any moment…Soon.

Slevin/Henry sat back in the seat at that moment and pulled his hat off. _Doh, he looks so cute when his hairs all messed up like that! _

I smiled shyly to myself and finally one emotion became more persuasive. I took one step forward and at almost the exact same time Slevin/Henry looked in my direction. His calming, half-smile lit up his face and I let a tiny grin touch my own face.

He got up and started towards me. In my own excitement I decided; why not meet him half way?

I moved slowly and deliberately past all the other occupants of the aisle, my rolling luggage case dragging behind me.

Slevin/Henry was finally within reach and he took my carrying bag out of my hand and placed it at our feet. He smiled again and pulled me into a hug. _God he's so warm!_

One of his arms wrapped securely around my waist while the other laced itself into my hair. He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes and leaned into him. Finally everything seemed to be working out.

Of course _someone_ just has to ruin my moment!

Slevin/Henry suddenly stiffened and his hand stopped moving though my hair. When I looked up at him he wasn't looking at me, but over my head. I turned my neck slowly and spotted Goodkat. _Oh no. Not now! _

Slevin/Henry pushed me behind him and I moved slowly into a chair. My palms were damp with sweat as the man I loved moved forward to come face to face with a grade A assassin.

Goodkat stood like a statue with his arms folded under a black jacket. His face gave nothing away except maybe disappointment. _Please, please don't shoot me again._

Slevin/Henry finally reached Goodkat and they stood in silence. It was killing me! They both looked totally serious and I realized how much Slevin must have become like Goodkat while being raised by him. It was almost touching.

"I didn't think you'd understand," Slevin said in a low voice. Mr. Goodkat looked past his young apprentice's shoulder and stared at me. I shrank down in the seat.

"I'd understood," Goodkat said turning back to my boyfriend.

"How'd you find out about us?"

"I'm a world class assassin fuck head, how do you think I found out?"

Slevin laughed at this and I had to smile. Their playful hitman banter was getting to me.

"I thought you might want this," said the man in the black suit as he reached into his pocket and pulled out what I thought was a burnt up watch. _Must be the one Henry's father gave him the day he was killed._

I sat replaying the tragic story Slevin had told me of his parents death. My eyes were cast down and I fiddled with the edge of my scarf. When I looked up Goodkat was gone and Slevin/Henry stood alone gazing at his father's watch.

Grabbing my luggage I walked up behind him and stood by his shoulder. I scanned the crowd for Goodkat, but he was no where to be seen.

"He's not coming back?" I asked Slevin/Henry finally.

"No…he's not," he answered not looking away from his watch. I stared at it too with a frown etched on my face. Reaching over I placed my hand over his and folded them around the watch.

"It's over," I whispered watching our entwined hands. Henry smirked slightly and then wrapped his free hand around my shoulder.

"Yes it is," he sighed kissing my forehead again. "Let's get outta here," he suggested taking my rolling luggage.

I nodded happily and we walked, wrapped up in each other, towards our gate. I was glad with the decision I'd made. Henry and I could have a normal life now. Murderous mob bosses not included.

**Ok so there it was. Previously two chapter pushed into a long one-shot. If anyone has any ideas feel free to let me know! But if not im happy just to leave this a one-shot.**

**Thanks for reading!  
****~monie**


End file.
